Cold Shoulder
by ohbanneryousexyhulk
Summary: AU (Stony) - StevexTony. 1920's. So basically, Steve works with Howard and has fallen for Tony and Steve doesn't want to tell Howard because he's afraid of losing his job but then Tony lies by telling Steve that Howards okay with it and later on Steve finds out the truth and things happen. (It will get better trust me)(Sometimes rated M but mostly T for some swearing and stuff)
1. Chapter 1

Tony had been at his father's party for what felt like ages. He hated attending them but his father insisted. He made his way through the living room, the guests all complimented him on how grown up he looked. He didn't make much conversation with the guests and then he slowly made his way into the kitchen to grab some wine while his father was busy and out of the room. He opened the fridge and examined the different bottles.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" said a voice from behind him.

Tony smirked and softly chuckled, he recognized the voice right away. He grabbed one of the bottles and turned around to face the man.

"Steve." Tony smiled.

"Hello Tony." Steve smiled back at him.

Tony had met Steve two years ago at one of his father's annual parties, Tony had way too much to drink, Steve thought Tony looked extremely hot so the two of them decided to fool around in Tony's room. After that Steve left the party and Tony tried to contact Steve, he would show up at his father's work everyday after school in hopes of talking to him and arranging another day that they could see each other but everytime he tried to talk to Steve he always told Tony to leave. Steve also told Tony that he thought it would be best that they never saw each other again and that what happened that night at the party meant nothing. Of course that pissed Tony off so he left him alone.

Last year, they met again and the exact same thing happened. Tony had hoped Steve wouldn't be at the party this year. He was tired of Steve always making it sound like he wanted to be with him and then letting him down so he promised himself this year if Steve were to happen to show up he wouldn't do anything with him.

"What are you doing here Steve?" Tony sighed and turned around taking a wine glass out of the cupboard, and began to pour himself a drink

Steve cleared his throat "Well Tony I work with your Dad I-"

"I mean what are you doing here, talking talking to me?" Tony turned back around and took a sip from his drink.

Steve looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his neck, but he didn't say anything.

"What is this Steve?" Tony took another sip of his drink. "Once a year, you come here, find me looking for a good fuck and then just leave and ignore me like I'm the plauge?"

Steve sighed. "You don't understand Tony. It was pure luck that I got that job with your Father, I don't want to-"

"Oh and God forbid he find out you're a fag!" Tony raised his voice and took a big sip from his drink then sighed and dumped the rest down the sink, he was never going to get drunk off of wine. He'd have to break into his did liquer cabinet later.

"Speak for yourself Tony." Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "You want me to tell him so bad, why don't you tell him about yourself?"

Tony froze for a moment. He did tell his Dad. The words didn't really come out of his mouth, he accidentally ended up telling him in a different way.

Last year after the second time of having Steve tell Tony to leave and that he didn't want to see him, Tony brought over his friend Bruce from school. The two of them broke into Tony's father's liquer cabinet and Tony got Bruce way too drunk, and the two of them had sex in Tony's room. During it, Howard (Tony's Dad) came into the room, and he was pissed and he sure let Tony know it.

Tony shuttered at the memory and then pulled his sleeves down as much as he could even more to hide the bruises, it was a habit now whenever he was talking to someone.

"He knows.." Tony finally said softly.

"Really?" Steve asked raising one eyebrow.

"Yup.." Tony nodded "Told him last year a few weeks after you were here."

"And he was okay with it?" Steve asked.

Tony froze again. His mind raced with flashbacks. His Dad breaking down his door, holding him up against the wall punching him numerous times in frount of Bruce. Almost every night then after that Tony would dread coming home from school because every day he'd come home and his father would beat the shit out of him. And if one day he didn't go home and came home the next day his Dad would be even more pissed, so that was never an option.

Bruce was too afraid to come over after that, he would always come over every day and the two of them would work on their science work together. Some of their inventions and most of their experiments were successful since Tony's father invented and owned the most advanced technology in the world, but since that event Tony and Bruce hardly even talk at school anymore.

"He doesn't talk about it very much." Tony finally said.

Steve sighed."I-I still don't think I can tell him. I-"

"Enjoying the party?" said Howard coming into the room. "Anthony.." he glared at Tony.

"It's quite nice Howard." Steve smiled.

"Don't you have homework Anthony? I thought I told you not to bother my guests." He put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Terribly sorry Steven."

Steve laughed "Oh not to worry he wasn't bothering me at all, I had just noticed that we were out of wine in the ballroom so I came in here to get some more and-"

"Well thats why I have him." Howard chuckled and pointed at Tony.

Tony forced a fake smile.

"Anthony would you please get Steven another drink? Oh and Steven if you wouldn't mind just coming back out when he's done, that would be greatly appreciated."

Steve nodded and Howard went back out to the party.

Tony motioned to the fridge. "Be my guest."

"Oh I don't drink." said Steve.

Tony nodded and began to walk towards the door. He figured he better listen to his father and then maybe tonight his father wouldn't beat him, but he highly doubted that.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked lightly grabbing Tony's arm. Even though Steve hardly touched him, it still hurt.

Tony sighed. "I don't know might go to my room, maybe go to my lab." He pulled away from Steve's grip and continued to walk towards the door.

"If you change your mind.." Steve began. Tony stopped in the doorway. "I'll still be here for a while."

"Is this going to be like the last two times?" Tony said softly yet sternly.

"No." said Steve. "I want this, but this whole time I've been too afraid of what your Father would say because well.. you're still a kid, but if he's okay with it, why not go for it?"

Tony turned around to face Steve again and smiled fakely "He'd like that." and then left the room and before going upstairs to his room he went to his father's liquer cooler and took a bottle of vodka.

He was in there for almost an hour looking and studying the prints for his new experiment he started a few months ago with Bruce. More guests were at the party now and it started to get louder downstairs. He was almost asleep when there was a knock at his door. It startled him but he knew it wasn't his Father because if it was, there would be way more screaming.

He got up and opened it, sure enough it was Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stood in the doorway for a moment, "Right this way soldier." he said walking back into his room.

Steve walked in behind him and sat down in a chair. "I forgot to tell you you look very sexy tonight." he smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's the truth Tony." Steve stood up and began to walk towards Tony. He was taking off his suit jacket. Steve came up behind him and grabbed his waist. Tony closed his eyes. Steve took off Tony's jacket for him and put it on the ground. He moved his hands around Tony's neck.

Tony turned around to face Steve. Neither of them hesitated for long because before they obth knew it they were sharing a quite passionate kiss. They both stood there for a few minutes exploring each other's mouths.

Steve began to unbotton Tony's shirt. Tony pulled away from him and moved his hands. "Wait." he said.

He walked over and turned off the light then went back over to Steve.

Steve chuckled. "In the dark this time?"

Tony chuckled and finished unbottoning his shirt. "Oh come on Steve, you have to be more adventurous once in a while." He went back to Steve and pushed him onto his bed.

Tony sat on top of Steve and the two began making out again. This time much more forceful and more desperate, Tony basically ripped off Steve's shirt and then ran his hands down Steve's chest.

"I swear you gain more muscle everytime I see you." Tony smiled pulling away for a few seconds.

Steve laughed and grabbed onto Tony's hips and flipped him over so he was on top of him, blanketing him. He went straight to Tony's neck and began sucking on it.

Tony gasped and closed his eyes. He was hard instantly, he wrapped his legs around Steve's and waist and felt Steve's hard on against his.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Steve whispered into Tony's ear.

"Yes!" Tony said a little too loud, oh well there were too many people at the party for anyone to hear him.

Steve fumbled with Tony's pants but eventually got them off and threw them on the ground, Tony ripped off his underwear and did the same as well with Steve's pants and underwear.

"Now." Tony pleaded softly. "Please?"

Steve threw Tony's legs over his shoulders and clenched onto his painfully hard cock. Tony closed his eyes and threw his head back. "I want you inside me, please?" Tony pleaded softly again.

The tip the Steve's cock entered inside Tony and as soon as it did Tony trembled and arched his back as far as he could. "Deeper." he whispered.

Steve lifted Tony's hips and shoved himself deeper inside Tony.

"Oh yes!" Tony yelled throwing his arms over his head and grabbing onto the bed post. "Harder!" he yelled.

Steve penartated him harder.

"Fuck yes!" Tony yelled again grabbing onto his own cock and began strocking it hard.

"Don't cum yet, not till I say." said Steve, pulling out of him and flipping him around hard so then Tony was lying on his stomach. He pulled Tony up by his hair and shoved his cock inside him again and lightly squeezed Tony's nipples.

Tony was close now he could feel it. "Oh God keep going!" he yelled throwing his head back and forceful kissing Steve's neck.

"God Tony, you're so tight." Steve grunting thrusting into him harder.

"Anthony!" yelled a voice from the hall and a loud knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit! Shit!" Tony kept repeating. He immediately pulled himself away from Steve and jumped off the bed.

"Is that your father?" Steve laughed.

"Yes, and you need to hide now." Tony scolded.

There was another loud knock at the door.

"Now!" Tony yelled.

"What's wrong?" Steve walked over to the light, "I thought you said he was okay with it?"

"Yeah well I lied." Tony fumbled with his pants as he tried to put them back on. He noticed Steve was about to turn on the light "Steve! Wait, don't turn-" Too late.

Another loud knock at the door.

Steve stood and stared at Tony for a few seconds.

Another loud knock at the door.

"Tony.." Steve said softly. "What happened to you?"

"Look, it doesn't matter what happened." Tony finished buttoning up his pants. He picked up Steve's clothes and went over to his closet and opened the door. "Please, get in. I'm asking you as nicely as I can."

Another loud knock at the door.

Tony stood there impatiently as Steve walked slowly towards him.

"Did he do this to you?" Steve ran his hand gently down the bruises on Tony's arm.

"It doesn't matter." Tony said sternly yet softly and shoved Steve in the closet.

Another loud knock at the door.

"And if you talk or move I swear to God I will have you muredered." Tony closed the closet door just as the door to his room burst open.

He quickly turned around with a jolt and faced his Father.

"Steve left the party early." Howard said quietly trying to hold in his anger.

Tony chuckled. "I don't blame him. He was fed up with his Father and decided that tonight he was actually going to stand up for himself for once.

"Don't act smart with me Anthony!" Howard yelled slowly walking towards Tony. "You were harassing him in the kitchen before."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Harassing him? Really? I was-"

"Where is he?" Howard growled.

Tony shrugged and looked around his arm "How should I know?"

"Because you're a whore Anthony. You're a worthless stupid whore just like your Mother was." Howard walked a little closer to Tony.

Tony tensed up but told himself not to be a coward. "He's old, probably like 30 something right? Yeah he's hot but even I wouldn't fuck that."

Howard cringed "Why can't you be more like me Tony?"

Tony chuckled. "Because, you're an idiot. You think you're so smart because you have some of the most advanced technology in the world, but you're pathetic, all those people that were down there tonight, they're not your friends. You know why they're here? Because you're a billionaire, they only like you for your money. There's probably a hundred people who want to kill you. I would never in my life ever wish I could be like you because you're a horrible Father."

Immediately Tony regretted saying that. Howard's face was pure red.

Before Tony could open his mouth to speak again Howard struck Tony right in the face.

The punch made Tony fall over, it completely caught him off guard. He put his hand on his cheek, it burned like hell but he tried not to show any pain.

Howard walked around Tony so he could face him.

Tony looked up at his Father who still looked extremely angry.

Howard spat right in Tony's face then knelt down in front of him. "At least I'm not a fag."

Tony wiped his face and Howard stood up.

Howard kicked Tony right in the stomach hard.

Tony grunted over in pain and Howard walked out of his room.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you too." Tony whispered holding back tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony! Let me out!" Steve called from the closet.

"Relax." Tony grunted standing up and clentching his stomach. He stumbled over to the closet and opened the door. "Could you keep it down please?"

"You're hurt." said Steve stepping out of the closet and placing a hand gently on Tony's cheek. "And you're bleeding." He took off his shirt and rolled it up and held it against Tony's cheek.

"I'm fine." Tony lied. The two of them both sat down on Tony's bed. "I'm used to this now."

Steve moved in closer and put his other arm around Tony's back. "I'm so sorry Tony.. I-I should have- how long has this been going on?"

Tony shuffled closer to Steve, he saw guilt in his eyes. "It's not your fault. He's always been an asshole, ever since I was born." Tony paused and sighed. "When I was younger, a lot younger, he used to beat up my Mom right in frount of me. I remember her telling him to stop but he kept doing it." he paused again. "And she put up with it every night." he paused again. "Somenights he'd see me in the corner of the room, he'd come over to me and start yelling that if I told anyone he'd do the exact same thing to me. So of course I never told anyone. A few years later my Mom had enough.." he paused again. "After she died he hardly ever talked me and if he did it would be just to critisize me.. or hit me. Last year after he saw me in bed with one of my friends he just lost it, every night I would come home and he'd just attack me." he pinched the tip of his nose, he found himself wanting to cry again but stopped himself. "So yeah..pretty much as long as I can remember."

"I'm sorry Tony." Steve whispered. He felt horrible, all he wanted to do was take Tony of that house so he could be safe from Howard.

"Stop blamming yourself Steve." Tony looked at him. "You had nothing to do with it."

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes then Tony removed Steve's shirt from his wond. "You should go." he finally said.

"I"m not leaving till I know you're safe." said Steve shoving his bloody shirt into his pocket.

Tony sighed and layed down on his bed. Steve layed down next to him. The two of them layed there for a while, Steve told Tony the story of his Father and some of the things he did when he was little. It wasn't half as bad as the things that Howard did, but Steve felt better after he told him.

"I had no idea your Father was like this." Steve said shaking his head.

"Yeah well he's pretty good at fooling people isn't he?" Tony sat up.

"If I had any idea I never would have agreed to be apart of his stupid... experiment." Steve sat up beside him.

"Experiment? What are you talking about?" Tony asked confused.

"Didn't he tell you?" Steve asked.

"Steve he hardly tells me hello in the morning's." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh well.. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I told you." Steve cleared his throat. "I'm Captain America."


	5. Chapter 5

_"The Captain America?" Tony asked in shock. "The world's first successful super soldier?" He bit his lip. "The Captain America that my Father basically worships? The Captain America that he calls his best creation? The Captain America that whenever me and my Father have a conversation where he's not trying to break all my bones that's the only thing he wants to talk about, That Captain America?" _

_"Sorry Tony." Steve shrugged "I didn't mean to-"_

_"Relax." Tony chuckled. He reached over to the drawers beside his bed and opened one. He pulled out a pile of Captain America comics. "I'm a fan." he smiled. _

_Steve smiled and held the comics, he opened one and turned to a random page and read a few of the panels. "You're Father has this brilliant idea for improving the shield. It will make it almost invincible." Steve reached over to his suit jacket and pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket. "This is what he was thinking." He unfolded the paper and handed it to Tony._

_"This was my idea!" Exclaimed Tony looking at the paper._

_"Really?" Steve asked. "You're Father said it was his."_

_"Yeah." Said Tony handing the paper back to him. "I told him about it one day when we were having one of our very seldom normal conversations.. anyway I basically told him that the way Captain America's shield is built now is fine I mean you've defeated tons of villains with hardly any trouble but villains are getting stronger nowadays so you're going to need something a lot stronger as well... wow I'm surprised he actually listened to me he said it was a stupid idea and I was wasting my time."_

_"Maybe he loves you more than you think." said Steve putting the paper back into his pocket._

_Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes "I'm sure he does."_

_"You're very smart Tony." said Steve._

_"Well I guess I owe him some credit." Tony sighed._

_"Steve ran his hand through Tony's hair and cupped his cheek. "Are you okay now?"_

_"Yeah, I said I was fine." Tony said._

_Steve sighed and stood up. "I wish I didn't have to go."_

_"Hey.." Tony stood up with Steve. "I'm a big boy, I'll be 18 soon." He put his arms around Steve's neck "Don't worry about me." he smiled._

_Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist "When will I be able to see you again?"_

_"You actually want to see each other again?" Tony asked puzzled._

_"Of course." Steve smiled. "That's what I promised right?"_

_"Well.. what day works best for you Captain?" Tony asked. "If the world needs saving I don't mind waiting."_

_"Next Tuesday?" Steve asked. "I know they need me for another mission but they haven't told when I need to go."_

_Tony smiled. "I think that works for me."_

_Steve leaned in and kissed Tony again. He ran his tongue through his mouth slowly. The two eventually pulled away._

_Goodnight Tony." Steve smiled._

_Tony kissed Steve's cheek "Goodnight."_

_They both smiled again at each other before Steve quietly stepped out of the room and shut the door._


	6. Chapter 6

~One week later~

Tony made his way through the hallway of his school. The school he went to was a private advanced school that was founded by Howard for the smartest children in the world. They only except two hundred students at a time, Tony was lucky enough to be one of the very first to get in. He made his way to his second period class which was advanced biology.

"Anthony Stark!" boomed a voice from down the hall.

Tony looked up from his pocket computer which he had invented. "Oh great.. that guy." He thought to himself.

"Anthony!" the voice called again as he got closer.

"Oh.. you." said Tony as he walked past them. "What's your name again?"

"My name is Thor Odinson! For a genius like you, you sure do have trouble remembering names." Thor boomed a loud laugh. "Come Loki!" he said pulling the figure that was standing beside him by the arm and walked beside Tony.

Thor and Loki were the only two students in the school that were accepted from Europe? Or.. Was it Australia? Tony could never remember, he didn't really care. Thor and Loki were both brothers. Thor was Tony's age and Loki was a year younger so he wasn't in any of his classes. Since they both started going to the school Thor always tried to be best friends with Tony. It wasn't that Tony hated Thor he just wasn't his favorite person to be around, neither were most of the people at his school. Tony always thought Loki was a little weird. Thor always dragged him around (literally) everywhere he went, Loki hardly ever talked and he always had this almost evil look on his face, sometimes it worried Tony.

"If it's not important I don't see why there's a reason for me to remember it." Tony tried to walk faster but every time he did Thor would always catch up.

Thor began to ramble on to Tony about different things but Tony wasn't paying much attention.

"Oh my Gods! Thor please, just live him alone." Loki said quietly still getting pulled by Thor.

Thor still went rambling on then Tony finally got to his classroom. "Bye." He smiled when he opened the door. He closed the door before Thor could speak again.

Tony sighed and went over to one of the computers that were in the room and began to work. The teacher was over at the other side of the room helping the newest student who wasn't familiar with the tech at all.

"Hey.." came a voice.

Tony looked up, Bruce stood on the other side of the computer.

"Oh.. hey." Tony smiled. He missed his friendship with Bruce but he knew that he basically ruined it when the whole thing with Howard started.

"Did you do the homework?" Brue asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I don't need to." Tony answered quickly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

They both stood silently for a few minutes Bruce began working as well and then Bruce cleared his throat. "Um.. I've been working on this new experiment.. It's going really well, but lately I've had some difficulties, I was wondering.. would you be able to help me?"

Tony's gaze shifted from the computer to Bruce, he moved different things away from the screen so he could see him better. "For real?" he asked. "You're not still mad at me?"

Bruce shrugged, "Well it's silly really.." he brought different files up on the screen and looked through them "..to stay mad at someone for so long. Besides, working in the lab alone just isn't the same without my science buddy." He smiled.

Tony laughed and went back to the computer as well. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Maybe." Bruce chuckled. "Depends what it is."

Tony slowly walked over to the other side of the computer where Bruce was standing. "Do you remember Steve who I told you about?"

"You mean the man your father works with that you had sex with then refused to see you again so you used me to get back at him?" Bruce asked adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah.. him." said Tony. "Anyway.. I saw him again last week."

"Tony.." Bruce sighed. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing.." said Tony. "We had our fun, talked a little bit and then he told him he's Captain America." Tony thought it would be best if he left out the part about his Dad.

Bruce almost choked "What?"

"Anthony? Robert?" The teacher walked up behind them. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Tony shook his head "Not really."

"Sorry Mr. Coulson." Bruce took off his glasses. "Tony and I were just discussing work, we'll try to be quieter."

"That would be greatly appreciated" Mr. Coulson nodded and went back over to the other side of the classroom.

"Are you joking?" whispered Bruce.

"I'm serious." Tony smiled. "And I'm seeing him again tonight."

"Well congratulations Tony." Bruce smiled "You'll have to tell me all the details."

The two after that talked about their work, students in the school they thought were hot, different times when they were kids and their experiments went totally wrong. The two were laughing and shoving each other, when a student came in late, they both looked up at him and Bruce turned bright red and turned away.

"Someone has a crush?" asked Tony smiling and nudging Bruce.

"Stop it Tony." said Bruce still red. "I'm dating Betty."

"Yeah and you really shouldn't keep lying to her." He turned around and looked at another one of the computers where Betty and Pepper were both standing working at another computer. "That's why I broke up with Pepper, and were still good friends."

"I can't." said Bruce. "There's enough people who hate me, I don't need more people."

"I came out and everyone seemed okay." Said Tony.

"People don't hate you because you're gay Tony, they hate you because you're richest and smartest person in the school." He put his glasses back on "..and you're an asshole."

Tony smiled "And those are all the reasons why you love me."

Tony looked over at the student who came in late. His name was Clint Barton, he started coming to the school last year.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" asked Tony. "Everyone knows he's Bi.. and he's the most popular guy that goes here."

"I-I can't do that Tony!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Tony.

"Because! You just said it, he's popular and I'm not." Bruce sighed "There is know way he feels the same way about me, he doesn't even know I exist, besides he's dating Natasha."

"Shouldn't be so hard on yourself Brucey." Tony put his arm around Bruce. "You're actually not that bad looking.."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

Just then the bell rang for the next class. "Let me know how it goes tonight." Brice smiled picking up his things.

Tony smiled. "Oh I will."

The two of them then walked out of the class and went to their next class.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening Tony paced back and forth around his room. It was late and he was still waiting for Steve. He was starting to get frustrated because he thought Steve had canceled on him again. He sat down on his bed and pulled out a bottle of scotch from underneath. He went to open the bottle when he heard rustling outside his window. He put the bottle back and went and opened the curtains. Steve was hanging from the top of the window.

Tony started laughing and opened the window and Steve jumped in.

"I have a door you know?" said Tony still chuckling.

"This is more exciting." Steve smiled and kissed Tony.

"I missed you." said Tony wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

"I missed you too." Steve smiled and put his arms around Tony's neck. "And being away for so long gave me plenty of time to think about what I want to do to you."

Tony grinned. "Oh really?"

Steve smiled and the two of them began kissing again, this time much more passionate. He ran his hands down Tony's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Tony pulled away. "We won't be interrupted this time I promise, my Dad's out for the night."

"That's good." Steve smiled. He took off his shirt in just a few seconds and picked Tony up and shoved him against the wall continuing to run his tongue through Tony's mouth while holding him up by his legs.

Tony started sucking and nibbling on Steve's neck.

Steve set Tony down so he could take off both of their pants and underwear. Then he picked him right back up and started stroking Tony's cock, which already was extremely hard.

Tony moaned "If you don't get inside me now I'll cum right here." He said breathing heavy.

"You'll cum when I say." Whispered Steve still continuing to stroke Tony's cock.

"Shit." Tony whispered throwing his head back against the wall.

Steve then lifted Tony higher and then lowered him back down onto his cock.

"Oh God!" Tony yelled closing his eyes and wrapping his legs around Steve's waist. "Harder.. oh god.. harder.. yes.." he kept repeating as Steve moved up and down with his cock inside him.

Steve yanked on Tony's hair and shoved all the way inside him.

"Fuck!" He hit Tony's prostate so perfectly that he sobbed and shot all over himself and Steve.

Tony went limp in Steve's arms and he carried him to the bed and laid down with him. "That was amazing." Steve smiled licking up Tony's cum from his chest.

"Did you finish?" Tony asked breathing heavy, his eyes still closed.

"No.." said Steve breathing heavy laying right next to Tony.

"Well I can't leave you like this." Tony smiled and rolled over so he was laying on top of Steve. Tony grabbed onto Steve's cock which was still hard and began stroking it. He started sucking on Steve's nipple.

"Shit Tony." Steve moaned as he closed his eyes.

Tony continued to suck all the day down Tony's chest then he placed his mouth over the top of Steve's cock. Tony continued to suck on Steve's cock, each time putting as much in as he can.

Steve arched his back the more Tony sucked; he twirled his hand through Tony's hair. "T-Tony.." was all he could get out before he shot his loud in Tony's mouth.

Tony began sucking on Steve's chest and made his way back to his mouth, he ran his tongue through Steve's mouth so he could taste himself. Tony flopped down on the bed beside Steve and curled up beside him. "Now that was amazing." He smiled.

Steve put his arm around Tony and pulled him closer. Steve sighed "I have to leave tomorrow on another mission."

"Tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"They said it's very urgent." Said Steve. "They need me in Japan, the villain calls herself Viper."

"How long are you going to be?" Tony asked. He was a little upset that Steve had leave so soon. But that's what you get when you're fucking a superhero.

"I don't know." Steve shrugged. He ran his hand through Tony's hair. "I hope not too long.."

Tony placed his head on Steve's chest "Is she.. you know.. strong?" he didn't want to seem worried or that he cared but he honestly couldn't think of what he would do if he lost Steve. Superhero's have been killed before during the missions and the thought of something happening to Steve scared him.

"Aah.." Steve kissed Tony's forehead. "You don't have to worry about me. I've fought many villains before and each time I've been fine."

"I'm not worried." Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

Steve kissed Tony's cheek and then sat up. "I'll be back home before you know it." He smiled and began to dress himself.

"Promise me one thing.." Tony sat up beside Steve and bit his lip.

"What?" asked Steve pulling up his pants.

"If, by any chance.." Tony began. "Things get..you know, crazy.. you'll call in some help.. I don't know Cyclops? Nightcrawler? I really don't know their names and I don't really care, but someone? So nothing happens.."

Steve stood up and chuckled. "I have my partner Bucky for that, I'll be fine." He knelt down in frount of Tony and kissed him. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"Are you going to be okay?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow. "Has your Dad-"

"Don't worry about me." Tony smiled. "You just worry about saving the world."

They both were silent for a minute while Steve finished getting dressed. "I love you." He said when he finished putting on his shirt.

"What?" Tony asked "I-I..uh." he had no idea what to say. He couldn't remember the last time someone told him that they loved him. He also couldn't remember the last time he told someone that he loved them. He loved Steve, more than anything, but he was always afraid to admit to anyone how he felt. "..Thanks." he said quietly. He stood up and handed Steve his jacket.

Steve cleared his throat. "I'll miss you." He said taking the jacket. "I won't stop thinking about you."

"I'll miss you too." He walked up and hugged Steve.

Steve smiled, kissed Tony on the cheek and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tony sighed and flopped back down on his bed. "..I love you too." He sighed and closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony and Bruce both sat together at lunch the next day in the school's cafeteria. The two of them mostly sat alone, the only time when people would sit with them was when someone needed help on the homework.

"What about Janet Dyne?" Bruce asked biting into his sandwich.

"She's definitely lesbian." Tony sat back and took the other half of Bruce's sandwich and began eating it.

Bruce rolled his eyes "How do you know that? She's dating Hank remember."

Tony chuckled. "Have you seen they she is when she's around Carol and Sue?" Tony looked over to where Janet was sitting "…She's always touching them."

"They're best friends." Said Bruce. "And they're girls.. its normal."

"Whatever.." Tony sighed.

Bruce glanced around the cafeteria "What about Peter Parker?"

Tony raised one of his eyebrows and stared at Peter for a few seconds. "Gay." He finally said.

"You think everyone's gay Tony." Bruce sighed.

"Mind if I sit here?" A girl with long black hair the same age as Tony and Bruce sat down beside Bruce and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Betty." Bruce smiled and kissed her back.

"What are you two doing after school?" Tony sat back in his seat.

"Pepper and I are working on the homework for Mr. Coulson's class." Betty wrapped her arm around Bruce's waist and placed her head on his shoulder, "What about you boys?"

"Reed and Hank are staying with me after school to work on the lab, want to stay with us Tony?" Bruce shuffled in his seat.

"Might as well." Tony sighed, he missed Steve, even though it had only been one day since he left, he missed him and wanted him home.

"What about James?" Bruce asked looking at Tony.

Betty laughed. "You boys still play this game?"

The three of them sat for a few more minutes at the table talking before the bell rang for the last class.

"So see you in the lab after school?" Bruce asked standing up.

"Yeah I'll be there." Tony smiled stood up and grabbed his bag before walking off to his last class.

The four boys had all been working in the lab for a couple of hours, all on different things but they all hated being at home with their dads so most days they stayed together after school.

"I can't wait to graduate this school and get on with my life." Hank sighed while looking at his work.

"Tell me about it." Reed rolled his eyes walking over to him.

"You guys aren't nervous at all?" Bruce asked looking up from his work.

Tony chuckled. "Nervous?" He was interrupted when Hank's computer screen went red and a bunch of error messages started popping up and beeping.

"What's this?" Hank asked puzzled trying to figure out what was happening.

Tony stood up and walked over to Hank's screen. "What did you do?" he chuckled. And looked down at the ants Hank had in a case on the desk. "Gross.." he muttered.

"Nothing." Hank answered. He was starting to panic a little.

Reed walked back over to his screen because his screen started doing the same thing.

"Okay this is weird.." Tony walked past his screen that was now doing the same thing and walked over to Bruce. His eyes were glued to his own screen and looked scared shitless.

"Are you doing this?" He asked walking up beside him.

Bruce looked up at him in panic. "Get out." He whispered.

"What are talking about?" Tony asked confused.

Bruce looked down at his screen for a split second then back up at him. "Get out!" he yelled at Reed and Hank.

Hank and Reed were grabbing their things and stumbling over to the door looking back over at Bruce, they had no idea what was going on.

"Bruce what's go-"

Before Tony could finish speaking or before he had the chance to move the whole entire room went extremely bright and there was a huge exploding sound that hit his ears. Bruce threw himself against Tony and the two went flying across the room, Tony smacked his head off the floor, Bruce landed on top of him, he heard Reed and Hank both scream, then all he could was pitch black.


End file.
